


Fruition

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [9]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, POV Outsider, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "God, I wish they would justkissalready."





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'mutual pining' square on my table!

"God, I wish they would just _kiss_ already." 

"Who?" Betty asks, glancing up from the french fries she's splitting with Veronica.

" _Them_ ," Kevin groans, waving his hand toward the bleachers. Josie is sitting on the bottom row, talking animatedly about something (probably music, or an upcoming Pussycats show), and Cheryl is perched beside her, twisted so that her knees are pressed against Josie's, waterfall of red hair spilling over one of her shoulders. Her equally red lips are curved into an actual, genuine _smile_. 

The only person Kevin has _ever_ seen her smile at is Josie. 

"Seriously," he sighs, stealing a fry when Betty and Veronica both turn to look. "Someone needs to smash their faces together. I've never seen two people pine that hard. Even you two weren't that bad." 

"I didn't _pine_ after Ronnie," Betty retorts, pale cheeks flushing pink. 

"Betty," Veronica says, bumping her shoulder against Betty's, "you pined. We both did. Just not quite _that_ hard." Even as she finishes speaking, a burst of joyful laughter spills from Cheryl's mouth, and she slumps forward, until her head is brushing against Josie's shoulder. 

Betty and Veronica groan in sync. 

"We _have_ to do something about that," Veronica says, waving a single fry like a baton before popping it into her mouth. "I'm thinking some kind of 'seven minutes in heaven' situation. Give her a taste of her own medicine." 

"I like how you think," Kevin grins, stealing another fry (and getting his fingers slapped in the process).

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
